


One-Hour One Shots

by MarnieSoane



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock TV, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieSoane/pseuds/MarnieSoane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! Had the idea of making/writing one shots in an hour and seeing how people react. Might get a bit racy, I have no idea.</p><p>Basically, I find a prompt, and I have an hour to write a story with the characters and then post it. Likely to be mainly Ben and Tom, maybe Khan and Loki will turn up. Who knows?! Not me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Hour One Shots

Hello! Had the idea of making/writing one shots in an hour and seeing how people react. Might get a bit racy, I have no idea.

Basically, I find a prompt, and I have an hour to write a story with the characters and then post it. Likely to be mainly Ben and Tom, maybe Khan and Loki will turn up. Who knows?! Not me...

I am busy with Sixth Form, so might take me a while to upload or update anything, so please bear with.

\-------------------------------

If you have any requests or ideas, email

Marnie.Soane@gmail.com

With them, and I will send a confirmation back!

Thanks!

Marnie. X


End file.
